Your Fire Warms My Lost Heart
by TempusSimia
Summary: Formally As It Was Before.The missing twin siblings of Scott Summers have returned to Xaviers just before X3. As they try to pick up life as it had been before, they find that, that is easier said than done. PyroOC. Other pairings as well. Enjoy. On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or its characters (Though I wish I did) but Rayne and Ryder are my own characters as is Laura.**

**Chapter 1 - The Twins**

Logan headed towards the front hall after hearing noises coming from that area. It was late at night and he was not in a good mood after being woken up at this time of the night. As he stumbled into the hall, he saw the front door slightly ajar and he smelled blood in the air. Stiffening Logan drew his claws and stood at the ready, waiting for the intruder to appear.

Suddenly there was a moan from behind him. Logan spun swiftly only to have the limp body of a girl fall into him. He quickly retracted his claws as he caught her before she hit the ground. He noticed as he picked her up how incredibly light she was, but then Logan froze as he felt his t-shirt get wet and sticky with a dark warm liquid. Blood and it certainly wasn't his.

"Damn." Logan muttered. He hurried up the stairs to Storm's room where he found her and Laura "Fallen" Clarke sitting talking in low voices. They looked up at Logan when he entered then at the girl he was carrying. Storm let out a surprised gasp.

"Logan, where did she come from?" Storm asked in a very shaky voice.

"Found her in the entrance hall when I went down to check out noises I had-"

"Logan what's all over your shirt?" Laura interrupted.

"Ummm Blood."

"Oh My God!" Storm cried taking a closer look at the girl, "It's Rayne! Laura go get Scott."

"But he won't come out…"

"Just Do It!" Storm shouted. "Logan put her on the bed."

"What the hell is going on here?" Scott said bursting in the room "Laura wouldn't leave me alone till I came! She said it was impo...-" He stopped abruptly once he saw who was on the bed.

"What the hell happened to my sister?" He asked in a death cold whisper, "And where is Ryder?"

"She was alone when I found her, Scott." Logan answered.

"Well that's not good enough!" Scott snapped back. He lifted Rayne from the bed brushing past the others he left the room. Storm followed him out." Scott! You know you shouldn't move her while she is hurt! Leave her here."

"No! I'm taking her to the hospital wing, Okay? Why don't you go be useful and look for Ryder?" Scott responded coldly. Storm stopped abruptly looking quite offended," Listen, Just because she's your sister and she's hurt like this , doesn't give you the right to be such a jackass! Got that?"

"Whatever." Scott continued down the hallway to the elevator. When he reached the bottom floor he was surprised to find the professor already there waiting for him.

"Well Scott, I see you've found one of your missing siblings. Why don't you put her on table so we can tend to her, and then go get their rooms ready so we have someplace to put them. It'll help you calm down." the professor suggested calmly," You really shouldn't worry; her and Ryder will be all right." Scott nodded quietly.

TIME GAP

Scott looked down at his sleeping sisiblings, who were now both back in their old room again after being treated for their injuries in the hospital. Storm had found Ryder just outside the estate lying on the ground unconscious a little while after Rayne had appeared. They looked so peaceful sleeping there, back in their own beds. Scott leaned over to Ryder and pushed a few stray hairs from his face. It had killed him to see them hurt so badly. 'Whoever_ did this is gonna pay..._' He thought to himself.

Scott suddenly pulled out of his wallet, an old photograph of himself but at the age of eighteen, the twins at the age of twelve, and a young 6 year old boy. The boy was their younger brother who disappeared at the same time as the girls had. In the picture he was sitting on Scott's shoulders laughing and smiling, the twins were smiling and making goofy faces, and Scott looked the happiest of all of them with his glasses on his head instead of shielding the world from his harmful rays. The sound of sudden movement made Scott look up from the photo. He saw Rayne stir, her eyes fluttering open.

"Scotty?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah, I'm here Rae, I'm here." He said scooting closer to her bed.

"Are we at the mansion?"

"Yeah, where else would we be?"

"Oh. Right. Stupid question." Rayne laughed slightly. She sat up more in the bed with help from Scott of course. Then she and Scott began to slowly talk about why she and Ryder hadn't come back. Soon it was getting late and Rayne needed her rest.

"Love you Rayne." Scott said leaning down to kiss her goodnight on the forehead," I'm glad your back. I've got to get going though; I'm going someplace for a little while and I don't know when I'll be back." He turned to leave.

"Wait Scott, don't go! If you go something bad is gonna happen. I can sense it." She reached out for him. But he only laughed then replied," Don't you worry Rae, I'll be fine. I promise." And with that he left. Rayne tried to keep her eyes open long enough to see him turn out of sight but her world went black before she could.

**Three Days Later**

Ryder and Rayne were sitting in the professor's office, their wounds were fully healed so they were about to start back into the school soon, but before they could they were explaining to the Professor, Storm, Logan, and Mr. McCoy what had happened to them when they went away four years ago.

"Well as you know we were going home for the holidays to see our parents, and younger brother," Ryder began," Break went great up until the last day. Then **_They _**came."

"Who were **_they_**?" asked Storm.

"They worked for Worthington, doing his dirty work!" Rayne spat, "They came for Jaime because of his mutation. Our parents refused to hand him over and then the cronies threatened to use force, and when they still refused, they killed them."

"In front of us." Ryder added in a whisper.

"Yep, then they tore through the house looking for Jamie. They finally found him cowering under the stairs, but Ryder and I wouldn't go down with out a fight." Rayne continued. "But they were cowards and shot us with tranquilizer darts like animals. By the time we finally came to they had left with Jamie and the house was burning."

"We barely escaped, but we did thanks to Rayne. Then I decided that we should disappear for a while to train ourselves better so we could save our brother, since we couldn't save him the first time." Ryder finished.

"Hmm, Thank you for the story you two. Oh yes, I suspect you already know, but something has happened to Scott while you were unconscious."

"Yes Professor we already know that Scott is gone." Ryder said quietly. The professor nodded gravely.

"Now, I think it's high time you joined your peers and start back up with school again, Okay?" The professor said, this time with a smile on his face. The twins grinned brightly before getting up to leave.

"You Guys?" Storm called as they were leaving.

"Yeah?" they said in unison.

"It's good to have you back."

"So what do you think their powers are?" Kitty Pryde asked excitedly. The five oldest students, Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Jubilee, Bobby Drake, and Piotr Rasputin, were sitting in one of their favorite hang outs, the upstairs living room.

"Kit, calm down! You're WAY too excited about this." Jubilee said a bit annoyed at her best friend at the moment.

"Jubs is right Kitty, take a chill pill." Rogue laughed. She was sitting with Bobby on one couch while Jubilee sat with Kitty on another. Peter was pouring over a book at the desk.

"Well I'm sorry, I just wanted to know your opinions!" Kitty retorted. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well if you want to know what I think, I think all your guesses are dead wrong." A voice said from the door. The five teens turned swiftly around to see Rayne and Ryder standing at the door. Kitty and Jubilee squealed with glee.

"OH MY GOD! RAYNE! RYDER!" Kitty yelled throwing her arms around Ryder and Rayne, "It really is you two!"

"Hey Guys! Back from the dead I see?" Jubilee joked giving the twins each a hug. Bobby and Peter had come over to the twins to give their greetings and hugs as well.

"So where you were two for the past four years?" Bobby asked in a suspious voice.

"How about you tell us about your new friend first and then _maybe_ we'll spill." Rayne replied, indicating Rogue who was standing off to the side.

"Oh yeah, Rayne, Ryder, this is my girlfriend Rogue. Rogue, this is Rayne and her twin brother Ryder. They are former students here, but they disappeared four years ago." Bobby introduced as the three of them exchanged greetings.

"Awwww. Bobby wobby got a girlfriend!" Rayne teased then heaving a sigh she said," I guess that scratches my theory of Bobby being gay."

"You better shut it Summers before I freeze your ass," Bobby growled taking a step forward.

"Not before I fry yours." Rayne taunted, getting into a ready position. But Ryder stepped in between the feuding friends. "Enough you two. God we see each other for five minutes and you two are already at it." Everyone laughed just like old times. There was silence for a few moments as if they were all just taking this in, before Rayne looked around with a confused look on her face.

"Bobby, Where's John?"

Dun Dun Dun! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!! Don't you just love those? Any way... It would be just peachy if you all review to my story so I feel the need to the continue.

Love Ya,  
Tempus Simia


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or its character (Though I wish I did) but Rayne and Ryder are my own characters as is Laura.**

**Chapter 2-Decisions**

Bobby's smile disappeared from his face when he heard what Rayne was asking. The others froze as well, Jubilee shifted from foot to foot while Kitty turned away and Rogue put her head in her hands. They all had the same regretful look on their faces.

"Bobby, **Where** is he?" Rayne asked again this time with more anxiety in her voice.

"Rayne, I'm really sorry, but John's gone." Bobby whispered softly. "He left us at Alkali Lake with Magneto and Mystique to join the Brotherhood. The John we knew, no longer exists only the mutant Pyro."

"No. No, No, No!" Rayne cried, trying to deny it while her eyes filled with tears, "You're lying Bobby! You're lying!"

"I wish I was, Rayne but I'm not." Bobby replied quietly.

Ryder tried to comfort his sister, but Rayne just pushed him away and burst from the room. Ryder went to follow her but Piotr held him back. "I think it would be best to leave Rayne alone for awhile."

"Yeah Rye, You know how Rae can be when she's upset. We don't want to have to treat you for third-degree burns or completely crushed bones." Jubilee said, grabbing Ryder's arm and taking his to the couch. Ryder reluctantly followed.

"I'm sorry, but did I miss something?" Rogue asked.

"It's okay Rogue." Bobby said putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's something that happened between Rayne and John years ago."

"We were all really very close friends, you see, and well, Rayne and John just got even closer." Ryder said trying to explain.

"Just put it simple, Rye. You always make everything so complicated!" Jubilee complained.

"Fine! Well, Rayne and John had been dating when we left. Rayne still loves him very much actually. It killed her when I told her that we **HAD** to find Jamie before going back to our old lives, though now that I look back on those four years, I think it was a total waste of time." Ryder said bitterly

"She's that girl then," Rogue murmured, "She's the girl in the photographs on John's dresser."

"Yeah," Bobby replied, "John was so broken up when we found out they were gone, he would lock himself in our dorm for hours just staring at those pictures. I think it was the only time he was so emotional. After those few weeks he slowly became the asshole we know today."

"That's for sure." Kitty remarked, rolling her eyes. The others slowly agreed.

* * *

Rayne looked around the room in despair. Just as she remembered, the two beds, the two dressers and the entire extra stuff as well. Sure there were some changes, but it was still the same haven it had been those years ago. Rayne sat down on John's old bed, (the one closest to the window) her head spinning with emotions. The memories came flooding back to her as she lay down, breathing in the faint, and familiar ashy scent of John. She looked over to the dresser where the pictures of her and John sat collecting dust. She smiled as she remembered the time they had been on a fieldtrip and Ryder had snapped a picture when John had leaned down kissed her. 

Getting up, she walked to the dresser and picked up the frame. As she stared at it, she felt her heart break and tears blurred her vision. The picture frame slipped out of her clammy hands and shattered on the floor. Rayne swore as she bent down to clean up the broken glass. She pulled the photo from the ruined frame suddenly noticing a small object in John's hand. It was his lighter. The one she had given him for Valentine's Day one year. Back then she could only manipulate flames, now she could create them. Rayne smiled sadly as she pulled out of her back pocket, a worn Zippo lighter. On the front was a picture of a rose and engraved on the back were the words _John and Rayne always together: Love John._

As Rayne held the lighter, broken sobs that she had tried to suppress, escaped. A sudden knock startled her. Turning swiftly she saw Logan standing at the door. "You okay Kid?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" She snapped.

"Whoa! Just trying to show some concern here. No need to bite my head off!"

"Sorry."

"Do you miss him?" Logan asked quietly. Rayne looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I don't know, Do you miss Jean?" She retorted back sarcastically.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that. Could I at least get a straight answer?"

Rayne turned away from him then whispered emotionlessly," I was miserable those four years without him there. I was so excited to see him again, when we got back. But now that I know the truth, I feel like an empty shell."

Logan sighed then sat down on the bed next to her," You know, Storm had told me a while back, when John was still here, about how John came to be such a self -centered jerk and smart ass when you and your brother left. Yet when you were around, he cared about you the most. Considering how much he cared for you and you for him, maybe you should think about what you want to do. I'm not saying to go look for him, but maybe you shouldn't give up hope."

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks Logan." Rayne smiled, standing up. She grabbed her lighter and the picture, "See you around Logan." And with that she left the room, her spirits up.

Ryder looked at the clock hanging above the fireplace. It was half past 5 p.m. about two hours since Rayne had burst out of the room and disappeared. Peter turned from where he was looking out the window to check on how Ryder was doing.

"Why don't we all go down to the kitchen and get some snacks. I'm sure we're all getting hungry."

Bobby, Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee all nodded in silent agreement. Then together they all walked down to the kitchen quietly conversing between themselves. Ryder following silently, wrapped up in his worry.

* * *

Rayne sighed as she looked around her room, her knapsack slung on her shoulder. She was ready to go. 

_'Just because you heard an idea doesn't mean you have to go through with it.'_

_'So...I can't just wait around hoping John will come back. He's too stubborn. Besides he probably thinks I'm dead.'_

_'You're better off without him anyway'_

_'Shut Up! Wait who are you anyway? And why am I having this conversation with you?'_

_'I'm you're conscious stupid.'_

_'Whatever. Shut Up.'_

She went next door to Ryder's room. Placing the note she had written to Ryder on his bed, she returned to her room and grabbed her jacket from its hook. Rayne then left the room quietly then started down the more deserted halls. Finally she reached her destination: the garage. Where one Scott's cars lay forgotten, grabbing the keys she quietly started up the engine and sped out of the estate.

* * *

Ryder strolled down the hall to his room munching on some chips he had gotten from the kitchen. The light was on in his room and the door was slightly ajar. He smiled; maybe Rayne was ready to talk. Picking up his pace he reached the room in a matter of seconds only to find the room empty. Sighing he turned to leave but before he could something caught his eye. It was a note lying on his bed. Trembling he picked it up, dreading what it would say: 

_Dear Ryder,  
When you probably get this I will be long gone. I'm sorry Rye, I had to do this, you know as well as I do how much I was suffering from being away from him. I've come to close to just sit here and suffer anymore. I beg you Ryder, Don't try to find me; I'll be fine on my own. You will just have to wait and pray for my safe return. I'm truly sorry, but I love him too much to lose him again.  
Love you,  
Rayne a.k.a Tempera_

"Damn it!" Ryder cried out. He burst out of the room and tore down the halls to the professor's office. He soon entered the office breathlessly. Catching his breath he exclaimed "She's done it! Rayne ran away!" He gave the note Storm, who read it quickly, a frown forming on her face. The Professor and Logan looked equally worried.

"This is very grave news indeed." The professor stated as came up beside Storm.

"But didn't you know?" Ryder demanded harshly.

'I'm sorry Ryder but your sister seems to have blocked me out of her mind. so I didn't know about her departure." The Professor replied calmly.

"Where would she go anyway?" asked Storm.

" She went to go look for -" Ryder began but Logan interupted."She went to look for John."

"How would you know?" asked Storm suspiciously.

" I was telling her not to give up hope about him coming back, but I also told her not to go looking for him. I guess she decided to do it anyway." Logan explained with a groan.

"Grrr! Damnit Logan! How could you let this happen?"Ryder shouted scowling angerly at Logan.

"Look Kid, How was I suppose to know your sister would run off like that?" Logan retorted, " I'm not a psychic! No offence Professor."

"None taken Logan." The Professor sighed wheeling over to the two. " What done is done there is nothing I can really do now. If Rayne seriously does not want to be found she can make herself non traceable. All we can do now is hope she returns safely.

* * *

I'm Done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm really proud of myself! And you should be too. I made some changes like turning Skyla to a guy. It really just worked better in the plot. Please... PLEASE Review!!!!

Until Next Time!!!  
Tempus Simia


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or its character (Though I wish I did) but Rayne and Ryder are my own characters as is Laura.**

**Chapter 3- When You have to Choose**

"Ello Pyro." a voice called to the young man coming through the door. John "Pyro" Allcerdyce turned to where the voice came from. He scowled at the slimy little man who was grinning back at him.

"What do you want Sleez?" John asked as he sat at the bar.

"Can't a guy just greet a fellow without getting yelled at once in a while? Jeez." The old bartender complained in his sleezy voice.He ploped a beer down in front of John.

"Whatever old man. Let's get to buisness. You have any new recruits for me?" John just rolled his eyes and took a large gulp of the beer.

"Why a matter of fact, I do. 4 if you want to get technical. they're over by the back wall there." He pointed to a group of huddled figures."There's also a guy here to see you about finding someone. Says it was an emergency."

John took this all in as he finished his beer. He was curious to know who wanted his services so badly. Looking around he noticed a lone hooded figure in the darkest back corner of the place. "That him?"

"I reckon so, he's been here for hours waiting for you." The bartender said as he scratched his chin.

"Thanks. Someone will come by later with your payment." John got up leaving his glass there and walked over to the mysterious figure in the corner.

"You haven't changed a bit Allcerdyce." A familiar voice said from beneth the hood. John froze at the sound. He knew that voice oh too well.

"R-r-ryder?"He whispered hoarsely. He threw off his hood reveling John's long time friend and companion. "Holy shit! It really is you! God you look different!" John smiled slightly as he sat down, trying his hardest not to ask the burning question inside him.

"Took you long enough to figure it. And what do you mean different? You mean my hair and piercings?" Ryder replied, indicated his now Electric Blue streaked hair and lip and ear piercings." You should see Rayne. Her hair has thick stips of blood red in it. She also has a nose stud, a belly button piercing, and her ears each have million holes as well."

"Where is Rayne anyway?"John looked around hoping to see her hiding somewhere. But Ryder's smile fell suddenly,"John..That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What do you mean?" John said a bit more forcefully than he had meant to.

"John...Rayne ran away. " Ryder said quietly." We went back to the Mansion a few weeks ago and Bobby told us about you joining the brotherhood. It broke her heart. So she left, determind to find you and bring you back."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER!" John yelled. He slammed his fist on the table."Ryder, you know how vunerable she is when she's emotionally unstable!"

"You don't think I tried!" Ryder snapped back."She's blocked herself from crebro, the professor, and ME! She doesn't WANT to be found! At least not by us. That's why I came to find you. You're my last hope John. I NEED you to find my sister, before someone else does."

"Where would I start! Ryder, I have No idea where the hell she might be! Why do you think I have a better chance of finding her than you do?"

"Because she'd go to the ends of the Earth for you John!"Ryder yelled as he got up. His voice softened,"Maybe it was a mistake to come here. I had thought you still cared that much for my sister. I guess you really have changed then. If you ever change your mind about helping, here's a recent picture of her. I'd start in all the mutant hangouts. She would have looked for you there."

Ryder began to walk away,"You wouldn't understand how much she suffered those years away from you. All those nights she screamed out your name, or all the times she broke down and cried." Ryder hung his head in sadness," It's all my fault too. I made her come with me because I didn't think anyone but us could find Jamie. But I was wrong. I realize now that Scott and any of the others could have helped, but I was young and foolish and didn't know better. That's why I came to find you against everyone elses wishes. They said that you wouldn't help. I guess They were right I'm still just young and foolish. Good bye...Pyro."

John watched him walk away in silence. He sat there in shock. Rayne was missing...and it was his fault. After all these years, he had given up hope. Now she was alive, but alone somewhere in the world.

_'I have to find her!' _He thought angerly._ ' She's the only one who understands me and who would accept me for who i chose to be. I won't leave her!'_

John stood up, told Sleez that someone else would be by to take the recruits, he had other buisness to attend to, then he stormed out of the bar and onto the streets.

Looking at the picture in his hands he saw the changes in Rayne. Sure, what Ryder had said was true about her looks, but Ryder hadn't mention how the spark in her eyes had dimmed, or how there were dark circles under her eyes and that her smile was now gone. Rayne's sad deteriated look made John's heart break, looking at the date he saw that this picture was only a few months old. Pocketing the picture, John began to walk to his "Borrowed" motorbike. He was first going to go back to the camp to tell Magneto that he would be away for a week for "personal resons".

* * *

"Yo! Pyro! Guess what Metalhead found while on watch?" A voice called to John as he walked into camp. John recognized it as Temp's. He was a slightly older mutant who was known for his sick treatment of human women, due to his power of lusting temptaion. John thought he was a sick minded freak, but he had to admit that it came in handy when the brotherhood was in need of information and some woman refused to give it to them. 

"I have no idea. What?" John said in a monotone voice, his eyes narrowing.

"He found me a new toy to play with! She's a rebel too. She resists my charm quite well." he said witha grin."Care to come see a show? I'm gonna break her in a few minutes as soon as the sun goes down."

John thought about this for a few minutes, he did need some cheering up after finding about Rayne...and seeing a pathetic human being cut down to size might just do the trick."Okay."

"Great just meet us at that group of tents in fifteen minutes." Temp said smirking. Then he left John to go talk to Magneto.

Fifteen minutes later...

John walked towards the tents after meeting with Magneto (which had not gone well), his signiture scowl plastered on his face. He heard the hoots of laughter of the guys who were there and the soft pleas of the girl who they were tormenting. John stopped a little ways off wanting to watch instead of partake in. He watched as Temp made the girl strip down to her underwear and bra then forced her to perform oral sex on him. John watched the girl's movements closely, noticing that she was trying her hardest to fight against Temp's will. John began to move forward.

"Stop!" He heard her plead. He watched as she tried to stand up, "I'm here to see someone! I'm a mutant! I'm not lying to you! Please!"

Someone just laughed and kicked her in the stomach," You already tried that one you little whore, as you tried to demonstrate before, but proved that you were lying since nothing blew up as you had claimed."

"That's because... at the moment... my powers are unreactive," She replied breathing heavily and holding her stomach. John came even closer at this comment.

"Whatever. Now shut up! I'm tired of your smart mouth!" Temp spat as he back handed her, "Oh John! I'm so glad you could join the fun! You want a go?' John now had full view of the girl who they were so mercilessly abusing and torturing. Looking into her face he realized it was Rayne. His beautiful Rayne.

Her face was cast down with fear. Bruises and cuts covered her exposed body and blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. John's heart broke at the sight of Rayne's helplessness and anger ran through his veins as his pulse quickened. He whispered harshly to the guys standing around,"Get.Away.From.Her...NOW!"

The guys looked over,confused at Pyro's sudden change of behavior."Yo..Pyro, what's up with you...she's just a stupid human."

"Stupid human...riiighht,"He laughed sarcasticly as he turned away from them. They watched him, unsure of his next action. Then suddenly he swiveled around, his eyes blazing with the fire of his fury and his flame throwers powered up,"SO WERE YOU!"

Everyone scattered as John began to throw fire balls in all directions. when they were all gone, John kneeled down next to Rayne. Not looking into her eyes he quickly threw his jacket around her and gently picked her and her forgotten clothes up and carried her to his tent.

"John...my...stuff..."Rayne whispered feebly.

"Shhh...Baby don't worry. I'll get it after I make sure you're safe."John replied softly as he entered his tent.

"But...it's...in...my..car." She protested as he laid her on his cot and began to carefully dress her in an old T-shirt of his.

"I'll find it Rae. Now you just get some rest. I'll be back in a little while with some medicine and bandages. Oh and your stuff." He said as he got up.

"John...the keys..."She pointed to her pants. John bent over and rumaged through the pockets. Finding the keys, he bent over her and kissed her forhead."Thanks Babe."

He began to walk out of the tent.

"Oh..And John?"

"Yeah Rae?"

"I Love You."

* * *

A/N: Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!! Another chapter! Sorry this took so long. I had to change ALOT of this chapter so it would be...well be better. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! It would be SOOOO wonderful!  
Thanks amigos!

Ciao!TempusSimia


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or its character (Though I wish I did) but Rayne and Ryder are my own characters as is Laura.**

**Chapter 4- There are no bad people only bad decisions**

**Recap:**

_"Oh...and John?"_

_"Yeah Rae?"_

_"I Love You."_

_

* * *

_John swallowed nervously, he hadn't expected her to be so forward about their feelings, but he pushed his worries aside and calmly replied "I love you too, Rae." 

She smiled half-heartedly, before curling under his worn sleeping bag and drifting to sleep. John paused for a minute staring at Rayne. He still couldn't believe that she was here, alive and breathing. He smiled to himself as he walked out. But his smile turned into a frown as he thought about what could happen to Rayne if she stayed here.

_'I've gotta protect her. She shouldn't know what I do to people. She'd only be disgusted by it. She'd hate me.'_ John thought to himself. He knew what Rayne thought of the whole Mutants vs. Humans issue. She passionately believed that humans were unfair to mutants but that mutants SHOULD NOT resort to violence to solve their problems. She always said that humans would just hate and fear mutants even more. John had once slightly agreed with her, but now he thoroughly dispised humans.

As John walked on, he sighed. He knew what he was going to have to do. He was going to have to return Rayne to the mansion. She would be safe there, away from harm and from Magneto. Though he would probably hate himself for doing it.

* * *

Upon returning John found Rayne sitting up checking over her bruises and cuts. She looked up when he threw the bandages to her. 

"Those'll work better instead of proding your bruises and cuts."He said with a smirk.

"What would it matter? I can't feel the pain anyway. I'm too numb and cold inside to feel anything." She replied bitterly as she hugged her knees to her chest. John's smirk fell and turned to a look of concern.He sat down next to her unsure of what to do.He took her hand and brought it to his lips,"I promise, everthing is going to be okay."

She nodded silently as she put her head against his shoulder,"I missed you so much. I didn't feel whole without you."

"I know. Ryder told me. He came to find me the other day. He pleaded me to find you. He told me how much you suffered. He thinks that its all his fault." John told her.

"Well he shouldn't. It's not entirly his fault. I never tried to stop him from leaving." Rayne replied forcefully. Her face had look of sadness on it when what John had said, sunk in,"Ryder went to see you?"

"Yes. I was on one my rounds and he found me at one of the all mutant joints." John explained. Turning to Rayne he seemed totally different, his face held a look of concern and worry,instead of its usual mischievous smirk. Cupping her face wth his hand, he whispered to her,"When Ryder told me you were gone, I was so scared that something had happened to you." He stroked her hair softly,"Please don't ever do that to me again."

She smiled and kissed his cheek,"I promise I won't." She smirked before adding,"If you promise to come home."

John scowled."Rayne, you know I can't do that."

"Well, Why not? John, you will have no future if you stay with Magneto." Rayne argued. She pulled away from him, tears silently falling from her eyes."You're a good person, John.Why do you demote yourself by hanging with these people?"

"That's where you're wrong, Rae.I'm not a good person." John choked as he looked away from her." I've killed people, I've laughed as the other mutants harassed non-mutants, I've done it myself and I've loved it. I'm a horrible person."

To John's suprise Rayne laughed."You think that all that makes you a bad person? There are plenty of people who do much worse things than that John. If you think someone is good then they are, they just might've made bad decisions.And I think you're still a good person"

John was quiet but then he responeded by kissing Rayne hard on the lips. Suprised, Rayne pulled back whispering," John what was that for?"

"Because Rayne...I love you so god damn much and I don"t want you to be apart of this." John whispered softly, "Don't you understand? I'm Magneto's right hand man and what he's planning...you would hate me for helping with it. I can't allow you to become apart of it." He kissed her forhead lightly as he tried to keep the tears back.

"I don't care John. I don't care if what you are doing is wrong...as long as I'm there next to you." she whispered fiercly. Kissing John passionately she moved in closer to him, breathing in the ashy scent she loved. John kissed back. Sliding his tongue into her mouth as he gently pushed her back onto the cot.Still kissing him Rayne's fingers tugged at John's shirt as he slipped her tank top over her head. He tore it off in haste as lust drove them both on. Rayne's fingers trembled as she fumbled with John's pant button as he began kissing lower and lower down her chest.

"Rayne..." He whispered lustfully, "I love you baby."

"I love you too John."

* * *

Early morning came and John was sitting against a tree trunk outside his tent when Rayne found him. He was deep in thought and didn't notice her come over and sit next to him. 

"Hey Baby," She greeted, kissing him, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"What?" John said looking up,"Oh nothing, Rae."

"C'mon John...You're NEVER up this early. If I show you a surprise, will you tell me?" She asked mischief written all over her face. John smiled and laughed," Fine. What's this surprise?" Rayne laughed happily as she stood up,"Okay...but you have to close your eyes first." John grudgingly abliged and waited about five seconds before Rayne said, "Alright you can open them!" When John opened his eyes he saw Raybe holding BLUE flames in her hand.

"What the..." He said astounded. She smiled and made the flames bigger.

"I did it John...I finally can create fire." She said in a soft voice. John was still too speechless to say anything.

"But how'd you do it Rae?"he asked finally.

"My powers morphed together. If you put your hand up to the flame it's freezing. The cool part about it is that I can turn all of my powers on and off." she said with a smile.

"Why you lucky little bitch," John teased. She smacked his arm with the freezing flame. "Ow! That hurt babe!"

'That's what you get you rotton...ungrateful..." But she never finished what she was going to say on the account of John's lips on hers.

"If I say I'm sorry will you forgive me?" He asked.

"Maybe...but I think another kiss would do just fine." Rayne replied. John kissed her again this time with more passion and lust.

"Let's go somewhere." He whispered softly into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Why?" She asked, giggling as John blew in her ear.

"Cause I'm being spontanous and I feel like ditching everyone else here and going someplace with you." He explained still blowing softly on her ear knowing how tickiclish she was there.

"Fine! Just stop blowing on my ear!" She whined, playfully pushing him away. She rushed back into the tent to quickly change while John waited outside. When she came back out John kissed her forhead and told her," Why don't you go wait ahead and wait in the car. I have to grab something."

"Okay," Rayne replied. She turned and started to walk towards the car, "Don't take too long."

"I wont." He called back. When she was out of sight he went back into the tent and grabbed her things. He knew she couldn't stay here...she need to go home.

* * *

_Hey there Delilah,  
Whats it like in New York City?  
Im a thousand mile away,  
But girl tonight you look so pretty,  
Yes you do,  
Time Square cant shine as bright as you,  
I swear its true.  
Hey there Delilah,  
Dont you worry about the distance,  
Im right there if you get lonely,  
Give this song another listen,  
Close your eyes,  
Listen to my voice its my disguise,  
Im by your side. _

_  
Oh its what you do to me,  
Oh its what you do to me,  
Oh its what you do to me,  
Oh its what you do to me,  
What you do to me._

"I can't believe you're making me listen to this sappy punk stuff!" John groaned as they drove down the highway.

"Oh Shut up! I LOVE this song! It's one of my favorite! So you're going to have to deal." Rayne snapped as she smacked him.

"What's with the Hitting?!"John whined loudly, rubbing his bruised shoulder.

"You're being mean." stated Rayne. She turned away from him in mock hurt. John smirked and pecked her on the cheek, "You know I love you Rae."

"You'd better. Ooh look! A dinner! Pull over I'm starving!"

"Fine,"John said with a laugh as he pulled into the dinner's parking lot. After he parked the car Rayne jumped out and raced John to the door. John just laughed following her at a decent pace. When he reached the door Rayne was waiting, her mouth was in a pout.

"Why'd you take so long?" She whined as they walked into the dinner. John had taken her hand by this time and was leading her to a corner booth.

"It was much more fun to watch you run ahead like a litlle kid." he told her. At this Rayne just pouted even more. An elderly waitress came over to them and taking out her pad she asked," So kiddies, what'll it be?" Rayne looked at the menu for a minute before looking up."We'll have a cheeseburger with fries,a chicken sandwich with fries, oh and with lettuce and tomatos ...and two milkshakes one vanilla and one chocolate.Oh and an extra glass of water."

"Coming right up, honey." The waitress said as she walked away. John just stared at Rayne."How is it that you always know what I like?"

"Cause when we went out to eat at a resturant we had never been to you always ordered the same thing...cheesburger with fries and I know you like chocolate milkshakes better than vanilla."Rayne replied with a smirk. John just laughed and began to play with his straw paper.The waiteress soon came back with their order and they ate their food in relative silence.

As they were finishing Rayne went to the bathroom while John waited. When she was out of sight John reached into his pocket and pulled out a tube of white powder. Quickly, he poured it into Rayne's water, where it dissolved instantly. Looking down as he put the empty tube away, he whispered to himself "Sorry baby, I had to do this."

Rayne came back, finished her water, then they paid and left. As soon as they got into the car Rayne began to feel drowsy,"Hey John, I'm gonna take a little nap if you don't mind."

"That's fine Rae, I'll wake you up when we get there."John said with a smile.Rayne was about to reply but she just dosed off instantly.Once she was out cold, John turned around and went onto a different exit. One that was going east to Westchester County.

* * *

After a few more hours of driving, John quietly pulled into the driveway of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He turned into the garage where he parked the car. After getting out he quickly got Rayne's bag out from the trunk and carefully lifted her out of the car. John carried her into the mansion as quietly as he could, into the empty sitting room that was closest to the garage. Then after giving her one last kiss he rushed out before anyone could sense he was here. 

John went out into the side yard where there was clear access to Rayne and Ryder's joint balcony. Taking a handful of stones he began to toss them up tp Ryder's window. Soon Ryder's light was on and Ryder appeared on the balcony his eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Whose there?" He called out in a loud whisper. He looked down into the shadows to see John's figure standing there."John? Is that you?"

"Yeah Rye, It's me,"John called up softly. His voice gave off the sorrow and guilt that was gathering in his stomach.He stepped into the soft glow of the light from the balcony." I brought her back..she's in the downstairs sitting room. I had to slip sleeping pils into her food to make sure she wouldn't try to change my mind. So be prepared for the worst when she wakes up."

"Thank you John...You don't know what this means to me." Ryder replied. He swung himself down the side of the balcony on an ancient rope that hung there."I know that this must me extremely difficult for you to do, but I am forever grateful. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Umm..Yeah there is actually somethings you could do for me. First I want you to make sure that until this war is over, Rayne stays here or with you at all times and tell her...tell her that I love her and...and ...that I'm sorry." John replied looking at Ryder sadly."Oh and do you have the keys to one of the spare bikes? I need to get back..."

"Oh sure. I'll get them for you. Are you sure you still want to go? You know the Professor will still accept you back with open arms." Ryder said as they began to trek back to the garage.

"No Ryder, Not now...Joining the Brotherhood was my choice. Even if it keeps me from Rayne I'll still go back to it. I have the power and authority that I've always wanted. Maybe when the time comes...I'll come back.But not now."John said quietly. Ryder sighed as he threw the keys to one of Scott's older bikes to him.

"Alright then. Well I'll see you soon John."Ryder said as John got onto the bike."Take care of yourself."

"I will. See you later Rye."John called over the drone of the engine. Without another he sped out of the garage and down the driveway. Upon reaching the front gates John stopped for a second and looked back at the mansion one last time. BArely above a whisper he said,"Bye Rayne. I love you."

* * *

A/N: OMG!!!!!! I finally got this chapter out! This was a really hard one to write because it had that whole thing with John leaving Rayne. Sorry if John seems a bit OOC, I didn't mean for that to happen but...what can you do. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!!!!!!!!!! I'll give you all cyber cookies if you do.

TempusSimia


End file.
